


Красный Роял-флеш

by TaiD



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia, M/M, post-WWIII, даб-кон, драма, русамера, стереотипы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiD/pseuds/TaiD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Америка и Россия после WWIII. Россия процветает. Америка страдает странной амнезией</p>
            </blockquote>





	Красный Роял-флеш

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red Royal Flush](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1105) by didyouknowanon. 



> Бета: jotting  
> Гамма: Shiranu Trixter
> 
> Разрешение на перевод: получено
> 
> *Примечание: Королевский флеш (royal flush) – самая выигрышная комбинация в покере: пять последовательных карт одной масти от десятки до туза

*****

Америка понимает, что сделал что-то неправильно, но у него нет желания это обдумывать. Он стал, по сути, таким же чудовищем, как и тот, кто лежит рядом.

– Ты не виноват. Китаеза первый начал.

В доме России сейчас гораздо лучше, чем во времена Холодной Войны, когда от накала их борьбы со стен срывало обои и позолоту. Теперь все здесь отстроено заново, и на одной из стен красуется подарок Альфреда на новоселье (карта мира, составленная с помощью российских спутниковых технологий, выглядит вполне уместно – ведь они вдвоем и владеют этим миром). Замшелые имперские регалии, как и символы прочих эпох, отправлены на помойку. У России, наконец, хватает денег, чтобы хорошо одеваться и обставлять жилье на свой вкус – совмещая современные демократические удобства с холодной, по-коммунистически строгой функциональностью.

Но простыни, на которых лежит Альфред, как и прежде – неизменно алые, оттенка «заря социализма».

– Украина вернулась ко мне, так что с газопроводом проблем не будет, – ребяческая улыбка России почти осязаема. – Она согласилась на  наши условия. Теперь мы поделимся газом и нефтью с друзьями. Отличная новость!

Конечно, она согласилась.

Никто не возражает Америке. Никто не спорит с Россией. После войны ни у кого просто не хватает сил противостоять их союзу.

Альфред чувствует – с ним что-то не так. На душе муторно от самого факта, что ему может быть хорошо в постели с Россией. Ему не должно быть хорошо – он это понимает, но… но Америка еще так молод. Слишком молод, чтобы серьезно отнестись к совету Артура помнить уроки прошлого. Память Альфреда как дырявое решето: какие-то смутные воспоминания о Холодной Войне, обрывки фактов о Великой Депрессии и Мировых Войнах… но он совершенно не помнит, из-за чего они с Иваном раньше ссорились. Сущность Америки – это люди, живущие только настоящим и будущим. У  них нет времени думать еще и о прошлом.

– Китай… – произносит Альфред и облизывает губы. Россия пододвигается так, что их обнаженные руки соприкасаются, и поворачивается к нему лицом. – Мы должны там подчистить, а то ООН наезжает на моего босса.

– На моего тоже, – отвечает Иван с сухим смешком, – но меня это никогда не волновало. Да и тебя тоже. Когда в ООН орали после Афганистана… после Ирана, Ирака и этого придурошного брата Кореи – разве это тебя остановило?

– Нет, – Альфред смотрит в лиловые глаза, вдруг ясно понимая, какие же они с Иваном разные, – не остановило.

_…Зачем он снова полез в Афганистан?_

Россия бубнит что-то о важных мировых проблемах, а Америка просто пялится в потолок.

Германия в ярости. Он призывает Евросоюз сказать что-нибудь, сделать уже что-нибудь, verdammt nochmal! Италия тоже еще сопротивляется, а вот Греция только просиживает штаны на руинах, потягивая узо. Франция гоняется за юбками. Австрия сочиняет пьесы в си-минор. Азиаты слишком далеко. Да и что они могут теперь, когда все кончено? А Россия такой Россия. Большой Медведь, который – только выступи против – раздавит и не заметит.

Латвия считает всех трусами. Разве ж это трусость? Это страх.

Артур еще не отошел от шока и больше не разговаривает с Альфредом. Все его время уходит на переговоры с братьями: Австралия и Новая Зеландия ждут поддержки, а Мэтью мечется между ними посредником. Англия – пример того, что происходит сейчас в Европе. Подкошенные финансовым кризисом и затянувшейся Второй Депрессией, они совершенно беспомощны.

«Зато у моих людей есть деньги» – с внезапной злостью думает Америка.

Деньги. Нефть. Сильнейшая за десятки лет экономика. Россия тоже процветает. Иван владеет Сибирью и Арктикой. Альфред заполучил Ближний Восток. У них есть все, что им нужно.

Иван рисует пальцами узоры по груди Альфреда. Теперь Россия почти нежен с ним. Когда Альфред приходит в гости, Иван встречает его с распростертыми объятьями – в конце концов, именно Америка оплатил ремонт. Не просто так, конечно. Ничто в мире не дается просто так.

Блядь. Америке нужно еще водки.

– Монголии не нравится жить со мной. Но ты разбираешься в таких делах, да? Поговори с ней. Люди тебя слушают.

Альфред фыркает:

– Уже не слушают. Я и не помню, когда в последний раз такое было.

Он даже не уверен, что такое вообще было – чтобы слушали и верили. Ярко-голубые глаза Америки чисты и пусты, его память удерживает лишь короткий промежуток между _сейчас_ и следующим бигмаком. Зато Россия, отмахиваясь от своего прошлого по-варварски небрежно, никогда ничего не забывает.

Иван приподнимается и прижимает ладонь к груди Америки, прямо над сердцем:

– Положись на меня. Если Америка доверяет России, то Россия скажет людям слушать Америку. – Он понижает голос и шепчет Альфреду в губы: – Им придется.

Поцелуй России отдает пороховой гарью. Америка закрывает глаза и отдается ощущениям, притворяясь, что холодок в животе – от возбуждения. Он запускает ладонь в волосы Ивана и, захватив их в кулак, тянет к себе. Их секс всегда груб. Альфред захватывает рот России, хозяйничая в нем языком. Иван наваливается сверху мощным мускулистым телом. От него веет прохладой, а каждое прикосновение жестких пальцев посылает в мозг Альфреда фейерверк ощущений.

Альфред тянется расстегнуть ремень Ивана, но тот мешает, внезапно прижимаясь к нему пахом, и от этого движения у обоих перехватывает дыхание.

– Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, – хрипло выдыхает Иван и проводит языком по его шее, спускаясь к ключице, затем облизывает сосок. Альфред низко стонет и обнимает его за поясницу. – Америка всегда прав, да?

Альфред все-таки умудряется расстегнуть ремень. Он стягивает с Ивана брюки и обхватывает ладонями его крепкие ягодицы, сминая их дрожащими от возбуждения пальцами. Иван дергает бедрами, вбиваясь членом в выпуклость под тканью брюк, и тяжелые волны восхитительных ощущений окатывают их при каждом движении. Альфред подается навстречу, подмахивает, снова и снова, не в силах остановиться, даже когда они оба уже стонут в голос от мучительного наслаждения.

 «Вот всегда с  ним так», – только и успевает подумать Альфред, как Иван добирается до его ширинки и расстегивает молнию, и, прижавшись членами, они беспорядочно трутся друг о друга. Америка тяжело дышит в ухо России и вдруг вспоминает…

…_Холодная Война...  какие-то  ракеты…_

Но сейчас не до этого. Россия поглаживает сильными пальцами вход в его тело, кругами подбираясь все ближе, и Альфред прижимается крепче, вовлекая его в лихорадочный поцелуй, в котором больше зубов и слюны, чем губ. Он стонет – стоны больше похожи на скулеж – когда в него входит палец. Он хочет этого прямо сейчас, живет этим _сейчас_, потому что… какой смысл ловить ускользающие воспоминания прошлого, когда настоящее так прекрасно?

Россия ограничивается слюной и смегмой в качестве смазки. Он пытается силком перевернуть Альфреда на живот, но тот сопротивляется, пересиливает возбуждение, пульсирующее в паху, и рычит, оскалившись:

–  Черт возьми, мы на равных!

Россия затыкает его поцелуем и обхватывает оба члена, сжимая их вместе – но в эту игру можно играть вдвоем, и Альфред втискивает в него палец, потом два, заставляя Россию заурчать и зажмуриться. Три пальца – Иван дергается, тяжело посапывает, и хватка, сжимающая их члены, ослабевает. Америка чувствует сладкий вкус победы на губах.

Внезапный удар под дых выбивает воздух из легких. Иван переворачивает его, вдавливает в кровать, и, обхватив одной рукой шею, зажимает ее в тисках, сильно сдавливая горло. Альфреду трудно дышать, он открывает рот, чтобы возмущенно завопить, но тут Россия входит в него, резко и до конца, и Альфреда хватает только на полузадушенные стоны.

Россия не обращает внимания на эти хрипы, одной рукой он дрочит его истекающий смазкой член, другой держит шею мертвой хваткой. От недостатка воздуха у Альфреда темнеет в глазах, но даже в этом полуобморочном состоянии его трясет от необычно сильного возбуждения, пронзающего тело при каждом глубоком толчке.

Альфред чувствует, что в этот раз долго не продержится. Сердце бешено бьется, и каждый удар гулко отдается во всем теле. Альфред закрывает глаза. Мыслей нет, воздуха нет, а наслаждение такое невыносимое, что он проваливается в темноту, утрачивает контроль над собственным телом…

…а потом, похоже, теряет сознание и…

_… Яо ничем не выдает своих эмоций, когда Альфред освобождает Северную Корею, но отношения между ними накаляются._

_…Россия и Китай расходятся во мнении о том, каким должен быть коммунизм. Ресурсы планеты истощены,  нефти уже  не хватает на всех._

_…На очередной сессии ООН поддатый Россия проговаривается, что больше не любит Китай. Дела у него хуже некуда._

_…Америке необходимы нефтяные месторождения Ближнего Востока._

_…Россия и Китай в состоянии войны – Северная Корея, коммунизм, нефть, деньги и голод – все связалось в один узел._

_…«Кратчайший пусть к Китаю  через Ближний Восток» – тихо намекает ему Иван через несколько месяцев. Стальная труба заляпана кровью Яо, а сам Иван выглядит уставшим и его шарф изодран. Америка плюет ему в лицо._

_…но вдруг Альфред начинает бояться этого парня в китайской форме, который осмелился пойти против Ивана_.

_…Когда спустя год Россия появляется в ООН, он прихрамывает и явно избегает встреч с Китаем. _

_…Альфред впервые в жизни думает, что Россия ниже ростом, чем казалось. Но затем с каким-то отчаяньем улыбается Ивану: «Китай ослабел. Почему бы этим не воспользоваться?»_

Альфред судорожно дергается, вскрикивает – но крик умирает под пальцами России, крепко и жестко держащими его за горло. Америка прикусывает ладонь и с силой кончает, содрогаясь всем телом и закатывая глаза. Иван продолжает вбиваться в него, с каждым толчком продлевая наслаждение, подводит к грани, но вот, наконец, Альфред сквозь туман ощущает внутри себя чужой оргазм.

_…Из двух зол выбирают меньшее._

Альфред приходит в себя – прерывисто дышит, медленно обретает способность мыслить и …_атомная бомба…_ забывает все… снова.

– Как… когда… – шепчет он, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, – когда это началось? Почему?.. Зачем?

Они лежат рядом, отходя от пережитого. Иван молчит, уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо. Рукой он все еще пережимает его шею, но потом выходит из Альфреда, слегка отодвигается, и, внезапно разжимая пальцы, кладет ладонь ему на щеку, заставляя посмотреть на себя. Несколько мгновений они молча смотрят друг на друга, а затем Иван улыбается коротко и мрачно, и еле слышно произносит:

– Какая разница? Ты счастлив. Я счастлив. Этого достаточно.

Глядя в фиалковые глаза, Альфред не может отделаться от чувства, что Иван с каждым разом выглядит все более нормальным, и даже будто молодеет. Может, это потому что плохим парням нравится быть в компании. Может, у России просто никогда раньше не было друзей. Альфреду больно признавать, но после тех ужасов, что они натворили вместе, в этом есть смысл.

Иван встает и, бесшумно ступая, направляется в ванную, и затем оттуда, через закрытую дверь, доносится:

– Африка все еще ждет помощи. Их нытье ужасно раздражает. Мы можем уделить им пару миллиардов долларов, товарищ?

Америка садится в кровати и, отгоняя тени воспоминаний, осознает, что еще на шаг приблизился к безумию.

– …Конечно. Мы можем себе это позволить.

 

 


End file.
